Once in a Life Time
by Aizou Reikon
Summary: Tsuna has way more to handle then learning how to be a boss and pass a high school built for the mafia. He finds himself way out of hand with all the handsome guys surrounding him. YAOI EveryonexTsuna. LEMON in later chapters as well as Mpreg.With a twist
1. The begining

"Vongola Decimo wake-up now." A voice whispered in the dark. Tsunayoshi Sawada or Tsuna whimpered and started opening his big caramel eyes. A moan of pain came out of his plump red lips. He stayed in bed for a couple of minutes letting the pain he felt being washed away from the warmth and comfort of his bed. Getting out of his bed he looked to his left to find Reborn still asleep with a little bubble coming out of his nose.

He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and pouted. Since coming back from the future he had started to get really skinny. He was skinnier than any girl that the boy's smallest clothes would fit him way too big. His curves on his body deepened giving him the most perfect hour glass figure ever. Instead of growing taller he would say that he had shrunk if that is even possible because now he was 5ft tall. His hair had grown to be at his low-back. Tsuna's feminine looks from his mother's side had sharpened leaving no trace of his father's, Iemistu Sawada, features.

Walking down the stairs he could hear his mother's soft off beat humming and smiled gentle.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, okaasan." Tsuna said. Another thing that kind of ticked him off was that his voice had changed to a high soft girlish one. That Reborn would always tease him about.

"Oh, Tsu-chan ohayo. You woke up early." His mother, Nana Sawada, replied. The new nick name still made him blush. He could still remember like it was yesterday when his mom started saying he was to beautiful to be called kun, so instead she would call him chan. That got lots of laughs at him from Reborn, Bianchi, and Lambo.

The one thing that changed most about him was that he accepted being the Vongola Decimo now since coming back. He had seen some horrible things in the future that he didn't want to happen he, so he knew he had to change. He wasn't Dame-Tsuna anymore and everyone knew that, but still Reborn loved calling him that.

Every one of his friends had changed. Even Hibari Kyoya that loner that said he didn't care for them. When he had told his guardians they had been shocked especially Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi that are his best friends. They had started training when they came back promising him that they would keep him save. Tsuna, Hibari, Ryohei, and Chrome had also made a special bond. Hibari had even given him a nick name and it was _koneko._

Since he had come back he had been working on a way to get Mokuro out of Vendicare. He has been doing it behind Reborn's back not wanting him to know about it. Only he and his Grandfather Timoteo know of his doing.

He had become friends with Chrome and her gang, and let's just say it wasn't the easiest task in the world. Although he has to admit that he really is glad that he is able to protect them in Mokuro's place.

He stopped his train of thoughts when his mother told him to help him set the table and then to go wake-up Lambo, I-pin, and Futa. Lambo and I-pin had started school a little over when they came back now that they were five-years-old. Futa was seven-year-old and was in 2nd grade, because he was so smart he was able to skip a grade.

Tsuna went into their rooms and woke them up gentle. The three woke up and smiled at him and murmured a quiet "Good Morning Tsuna-nee." Since his changes they had changed from calling him niichan protesting that he was to pretty to be called like that. Tsuna had accepted it really well as a matter of fact.

Tsuna helped Lambo and I-pin into their clothes while Futa said he was big enough to do it himself. After that he combed their hair, and was secretly glad that he had gotten Lambo to cut it. With I-pin she had let her hair grow out of it style saying she wanted her hair to be pretty as her Tsuna-nee. Tsuna combed I-pin's hair and put it in a half-pony-tail. He then told them to wash the teeth and faces before coming down for breakfast. They happily listen to him skipping into the bathroom, doing what he said.

Tsuna was again in the kitchen, but this time Reborn, and Bianchi were also there. Sitting in their respectful seats having some tea.

"Ciaossu Tsu-chan." Reborn said with a smirk on his face when he saw his student flush, ignored him going back to help his mom with breakfast.

Bianchi saw this and couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy that Tsuna was the only one that could make Reborn happy. She knew from the start that there wasn't a chance for her, but she tried really hard. Coming over here just to be with him, and he doesn't even pay attention. It got worse when Tsuna started changing because she knew then that all her chances were gone. Poof they disappeared into a puff of smoke all because of a little fourteen-year-old kid. Though she couldn't hate him because that would mean hating Reborn, and it was also impossible to hate such an innocent child like him that got mixed-up into the mafia world.

"Good morning Bianchi." Tsuna said while putting her breakfast plate on the table

She smiled and said "Good Morning Tsuna-chan." When he started stuttering with a big blush on his light tan cheeks, she couldn't take it anymore. She bursted out laughing, until she had tears coming out of her face. This was the only way to show her sorrow without anyone noticing. Her sorrow would come out in this laugh, because she knew she had lost to this innocent little boy that doesn't have a clue. She would cry only this time in front of the people she considered a family.

Reborn looked at Bianchi with a sad smile. He knew what was going on though he didn't try to stop it. What could he say? Nothing, he could do or say nothing, but let her drown out her sorrow right here and now. He could say something, but that would lead her on. Making her unhappy was something he didn't want to do or even try, so he let her cry as she camouflaged her tears of sorrow for tears of laughter.

What they didn't know was that Nana, and Tsuna also knew about her tears. Nana knew because it was her mother's intuition, and that she saw lots of things happening in this house since they came. She also now knew about her little son being a Mafioso boss. At first she couldn't accepted it no way were they going to put her adorable little son in something dangerous, but she saw how his friends protected him, and knew that he was going to be fine. Even though some part of her still wants to hide her Tsu-chan from those evil things she knows that he will be fine. She also knew this was going to happen eventually, but she didn't think it was going to be this soon.

Tsuna knew as well that she was crying, but from what that he didn't know, and for some reason he thought it was his fault. His fault that she was sad, and miserable. He really wanted to know why she was sad, but knew it wouldn't the right time to talk to her now, so he left her and went on putting the other plates on the table.

Soon enough the door bell rang and he sprinted of to get it. Opening the door he wasn't surprised to see all his guardians, Ken, and Chikusa there. It had become common for all of them to eat together since they had been in the future, and since Chrome didn't want to be alone he also invited Ken and Chikusa too.

Although at first Hibari and Mokuro's gang had been reluctant they soon relax even the crowd hater Hibari.

He smiled as he saw that his Storm and Sun guardians were arguing and that his rain guardian was trying to stop it. He wasn't noticed yet, but he wasn't mad since he secretly loved it when they fought, because they looked like little kids.

"Good Morning, Boss." A soft voice said. He looked to his left and saw Chrome with their school uniform. Another thing was that he was able to convince them to go to their school for their third year.

"Good Morning Chrome-chan." He replied as softly. The greeting most have gotten to all of them, because they all stopped fighting and looked at him. He smiled at them and said "Good Morning, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya, Ryohei, Ken, and Chikusa." They looked at him and replied themselves. Before they went in, Tsuna asked "Where are Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan." Like if it was magic there was a loud thump noise and they looked back only to see and brown head and orange head on the floor.

Over the time Tsuna had gotten over his crush realizing that he never liked her in the beginning. Though he treated both of them special just like Chrome because they need more protection, and they are the only girls in his famiglia, and he would be damn if he let anything happen to them.

With a smile he greeted them and they smiled back at him when they got off the floor. Soon everyone was inside the house, and seated eating their breakfast. While they were drinking tea Tsuna decided to tell them "Grandfather sent a letter a few weeks ago and asked us to go to Italy after we graduate. He wants us to spend the summer over there, and also wants us to study there to so we would be staying a long time that is if you decide to go. Not to worry or anything Takeshi, because my grandfather said that you could also bring your dad." They looked at him, until Ken asked "What are you going to do Usagi-chan." Ken had started calling him that when they became friends. "Well it would be a wonderful thing for me, since I'm going to be taking over Vongola when grandfather retires. I think that it is a good time to go and see what everything is like and to meet the people I'll be working with. Also it's a good vacation break for mom and the kids, since they are always being cooped up in here." It had gotten really late, so they couldn't answer Tsuna.

They were all running to school now, unless they really did want to get detention. Tsuna had been running with Lambo and I-pin in his arms , until he felt arms wrapped around his small waist. He soon realized that he was being carried bridal style by Ryohei. Yea he had to say that this was the most embarrassing thing ever. Now without warning his guardians would start carrying him, let him sit on their laps, and other embarrassing things.

Soon enough he had caught up with the rest of his famiglia, and couldn't help, but to feel sleepy. He snuggled up closer to Ryohei tring to steal away the warmth he was raidating. Without even knowing Tsuna was lulled into a quiet sleep.

He was awaken by a gentle ruffle of his hair. Tsuna quickly closed his eyes after opening them. While trying to ajust his eyes to the bright light a concerned voice asked if he was alright. He was put down gentle realizing that they were all ready at Namimori Middle School. He nodded his head at Kyoko who had asked the question. He then turned to I-pin, Lambo, and Futa giving all three aa kiss on the forehead and a hug, Tsuna ushering them to hurry up to school or they would be late.

Namimori Elementry School was located beside Namimori Middle School,so he wasn't that concered that they would be late. They hurried up the steps. Tsuna's Rain and Storm guardians had grabbed Tsuna's small hands dragging him with them. They said good-bye to Ryohei, Hibari ,Ken ,and Chikusa even though they had already graduated, but since the teachers were afraid of both of them they didn't do anything.

They had been able to make it before the late bell rang. They sat in their assigned seats which were close to Tsunas' just in case something happened. The teacher was drowning Tsuna into boredom. He soon found himself looking at his family.

Gokudera Hayato his Storm Guardian. he had changed in his appearence and attitude. His hair now reached a bit below his shoulders. He was a bit calmer now, but just as wild a a raging storm when he get angry. He was now 6ft tall.

Yamamoto Takeshi his Rain Guardian. His behavior was still the same although he took the mafia stuff more serious than before. His hair had grown wilder, and he was still the tallest of the group being about 6ft4.

Chrome half of his Mist Guardian. She had changed her attitude into a more open person. She was still shy infront of strangers, but not that much anymore. Chrome now let her hair down that reached her mid-back. She was now 5ft5 just like Haru and Kyoko.

Kyoko had let her hair grow while Haru cut it just a bit. They now knew self-defense, and were pretty good fighters. They ranked 2nd prettiest with Chrome in Futa's ranking book. All three were more curvey and feminine.

Ryohei his Sun Guardian. His extreme behavior had calmed just a bit. He was now 6ft3 just like Hibari. His hair was wilder, and he had a few more scars from boxing making him look dangerous.

Hibari his Cloud Guardian. He was still the school's perfect, and he still loved beating people, but now he didn't treat Tsuna and his gang like weak herbivores. Hibari now treated them like family especially Tsuna who he now protected with his life. His hair had grown just as long as Hayatos'.

Ken and Chikusa hadn't changed a lot. Though they did get taller, but thats about it that changed, and they personalities. They were now considered family, and they secretly liked it.

"Sawada continue reading where I left off." a loud grouchy voice took Tsuna from his observation. Tsuna looked at his teacher, and he gracefully stood up. Without even batting and eye at his family for help Tsuna started reading.

"Some say the world will end in fire,

Some say in ice,

From what I've tasted of desire,

I hold with those who favor fire,

But if it had to perish twice,

I think I know enough of hate,

To say that for destruction ice,

Is also great,

And would suffice." by Robert Frost

His soft was like music to their ears lulling them into a deep comfortable sleep. The bell finally rung, and they all scurried out of the class. Tsuna and his famiglia were walking down the hall to their next class when the fire hydrant opened. Reborn was sitting in his favorite brown leather couch while drinking a cappuccino with leon in his lap. After finishing Reborn jumped up into Tsuna's small awaiting arms.

"Ciaossu minna-san." Reborn said while he got comfortable in his arms. Tsuna just sighed, and started walking already getting use to Reborn's weird habits. Next class was math, and that didn't hold Tsuna's attention at all. He unconsiously started playing with Reborn's hair since he had taken off his hat. Before he realized it, he had lulled Reborn to sleep. Looking down a few minutes later he couldn't help, but to smile softly when he found Reborn asleep.

"Tsu-chan are you ready for lunch." Hayate said loudly, but was quieted down when Tsuna put his index finger to his lips and replied with a low "Shh."

He got out of his seat carefully as to not wake Reborn. He was about to get his bag when Takeshi beat him to it saying "I'll take it Tsu-chan."

Opening the door to the roof he wasn't surprised to find Kyoya, Rohei, Ken, Chikusa, Lambo, I-pin, Futa, Spanner, and Shouichi already there. When coming back, he had surprised them all when he asked Shouichi, and Spanner to join their family. Both were accepted fast. Now Vongola has three mechanic specialist if you include Giannini as well.

His three little children would have scream his name if Chrome hadn't warn them. They sat down, and Yamamoto got the lunches that Tsuna, and his mom made together out. Each person got one, and they ate it with gusto. Tsuna wiped his three childrens faces' everytime they had food on them. His friends couldn't help, but agree that Tsuna made a good housewife.

Reborn was still sound asleep in his lap, and Tsuna didn't have the heart to wake him, so he put Reborn's lunch away. After finishing, Tsuna told both Spanner, and Shouichi of where they were going once they graduate. They both happily accepted going to Italy with them. At that moment Futa, Lambo, and I-pin decided to jump onto Tsuna, not really caring if they woke Reborn up. All three got comfortable in Tsuna's lap. Although they were trying to stay awake, Tsuna's lap was just too cozy and warm. Tsuna was soon found with four sleeping babies. His families laughter only caused his embarresment to sky rocket.

A wonderful forty-five minutes pasted when suddenly the bell rang.

"Hiii!" Tsuna yelled waking them up. "Lambo, I-pin, Futa you three need to get to school fast." He continued as he fixed their appearance. He gave them a kiss on the forehead. Waving good-bye as Spanner and Shouichi took them away.

The rest of Tsuna's classes were wasted on getting ready for graduation.

Yes, graduation was coming in two days if you count this day as well. Everyone was in a hurry to do something. Teachers giving more lectures, and students preparing for the festivals that they would have. Every class was doing different things. Tsuna's class had decided long ago that they would do a dating auction. An auction where Tsuna would take part in without even knowing.

The next day evething was ready for graduation. Tsuna and his family were there. Basil, who had gotten taller, had a camera in his hands ready to send the signal to Vongola. The Vongola family were all waiting in excitment for the appearance of the tenth boss of Vongola. Even the Varia were waiting to see him. Coronello, Lal Mirch, Skull, Fong, Luce, with her round belly,Dino with his family, and Ienitsu, who was sitting beside Nanna, were all there sitting beside Tsuna's family.

Meanwhile you could hear a person scream in agony coming from Tsuna's class. Tsuna looked with wide eyes at the horror in front of him. The girls in his class had creepy smiles on their faces. He was only able to look as Hana closes the door. He was only able to scream as they advanced towards him.

"Last but not least we have Sawada Tsunayoshi." One of his classmates said as the auction continued. Tsuna came out, and all you could here were gasps. Tsuna was in a childs long white strapless dress that was slim and hugged his curves perfectly. The dress had a tail that wasn't too skinny or fat, but blosomed like a full open flower. The design was simply sparkles with another layer over it that was see through, and a silk ribbon under the breasts. He wore high heels that made him look about 5ft2. They were two-in-ahalf white sparkley open toed heels with straps and a diamond in the middle. His hair had been straighten, and was now reaching his thighs. His bangs were also styled and on his head was a small tiara on top of his head. His face had on light pink lip-gloss with silver eyeliner, and sparkles on his face, and arms that made a design. To finish it off he had a sash wrapped around his petite frame.

No one could believe that this little cute and moe person was Tsuna. Sure he had changed, but they didn't think that it was this much. Although back in Italy, the Ninth and the rest of Vongola cheered. Accepting without a doubt that their next boss could be such a beautiful girl. Th only person taking it hard was Tsuna's father since he thought that everyone would want to take his cute little son away from him now, and that thought just made him cry.

When Tsuna's classmate got his voice back he started the betting. He started with 100 yen.

"500 yen!" Futa, I-pin,and Lambo yelled. Tsuna smiled, and waved at the three. Thinking that no one else was going to bid on him he started making his way to them.

"2000 yen!" Haru exclaimed.


	2. Big Surprise

Second chapter

"3000 yen." Chrome said softly. It went on and on, but only Famiglia, his dad, the arcobaleno, and him.

For once in their lives were they happy to have money. Now they weren't broke like back then. They always had some pocket change on them, and lets just say it wasn't just a $100 dollar bill.

Tsuna was now completely red. Redder than a cherry, and apple put together. Nit use to having all the attention.

_They are so going to tear the dress. _he thought as he was pulled side to side. Every normal person had given up on get him when the number had gotten higher. They only sat there and watched with wide eyes and open jaws.

"Um, I won't mind going out with all of you." he softly recommended trying to get them to stop before they rip the dress. They looked at him and then at each other and nodded finally letting go of though class A had raised lots of money it was all taken away by the perfects.

The day where he was going to Italy arrived. He wasn't able to sleep, so he ended up drinking 10 cups of coffee. Looking for something to wear Tsuna wasn't able to see someone seek up on him before it was to late. He woke up in the cab with I-pin, and Lambo sitting in his lap fast asleep. Futa was sitting beside him using his side as a pillow. He looked himself up and down wanting to scream, but ended up groaning.

He was wearing a kids size light yellow dress that reached his knees. The straps were thin with a bow in the middle of the breasts. The dress had four layers making it look frilly and puffy. He had on size two ivory soft leather patent doll shoes with tiny bows on each side. Finishing it of with small kids yellow underwear. His hair was in a high-pony-tail with his bangs covering his forehead.

He looked around and saw that everyone was in the car. Also that it was still dark out. He signed and got comfortable against him. He didn't know that he was cuddling up to Hibari. He just knew that something was really warm. He closed his eyes and went off to dream land.

Hibari who had been awake the whole time looked down at the small herbivore that was leaning on him. This little herbivore was the person he accepted as a family, and he would protect him with everything he had. He kissed him on the forehead as he seen him do to the three little kids, and relaxed letting his mind go black.

Tsuna finally woke-up and found that they had gotten to the airport. Tsuna woke the others gently and they got out of the cab. The last one to get out was Tsuna who was trying to rearrange his dress. Trying to get all the creases out. When he was about to close the door the cab driver got hold of his wrists. The stupid old man was trying to put his moves on "Her" thinking he would be lucky.

Watching at the side lines his guardians and teacher saw red. Before he knew it he was yanked out of the perverts hands, and placed into a warm chest. He looked up to see that Hayato was the one hugging him. He stayed in his's arms knowing that it would be futile to try and escape. So he watched, as the rest of his guardians' and teacher beat up the poor old man.

He sighed tiredly when everything was over. Thinking on the lines of why are you doing this to me God. They made it to the plane to see that it was a private one. They got comfortable and waited for four hours until they got to Sicily, Italy. Getting out of the plane he was surprised to see.


	3. We're here at last

The Varia group was waiting for Tsuna and his family by a big limo. The limo was huge looking as if it could carry a hundred people in it. Lokking at the Varia you could see that they had changed a lot.

Lussuria had gotten taller around 6ft7. His hair had more green in it then before and he was a bit more masculen.

Levi had also gotten taller around 6ft8. His hair was still sticking in weird directions, but he didn't have the awful beard anymore.

Mammon was still his baby self. He was still wearing the same hat that covered his eyes in a weird had changed about him.

Belphegor or bel had let his hair grow more wilder. He was now around 6ft7. His figure was lean, but had muscles. His tiara was still in place. Bel's attitude was a bit calmer, but he was still a sadist.

Squalo was around 6ft8 just like levi. He had cut his hair just a bit leaving it still way to long, but if there was a contest against him and Tsuna Tsuna would totally win. His attitude was calmer too but just a loud.

Last but not least was Xanxus. He was aroound 7ft tall. His hair was wilder then before, and the scars on his face were a bit deeper. He was still in good shape just like Squalo. His hatred and attitude had dimbed.

When they saw Tsuna, their expressions changed from bored to surprised. Mammon out of no where got a camera out and started taking pictures.

"This will make a good profit." He murmured under his breath as he took more pictures.

Xanxus looked at him one last time before yelling " Stupid gaki get in."

They all got in and made them selfs as comfortable as they could in the presence of the Varia. On the way Tsuna and his kids were coloring in their coloring books trying to make the pictures as colorful as they could be. Tsuna soon stopped coloring getting tired from it. He layed back in the seat, and watched them for a bit. He was about to go to sleep when I-pin tugged at his dress and demanded to be picked up. Tsuna smiled groggly and picked her up placing her in his lap. Before they knew it, they were both asleep I-pin cuddling close to Tsunas' chest.

"Vongola, little Vongola. It is not time yet. Soon very soon you will be ready, but not now so wake up." A voice softly said waking Tsuna up. The cars' doors opened, and Tsuna had to close his eyes from the brightness of it. A disadvantage that had come from changing was that now his eyes are way to sensitive to light.

He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times trying to get his vision cleared. When his vision was cleared, he saw a hand outstretched towards him. Looking up he was surprised to see Squalo right there with a small blush on his pale face. He gratefully took his hand and got out from the car. Trying to get his appearence in order he missed the lustful glances he was recieving.

Tsuna could only gasp when he saw the place he would be living in from now on. The mansion was enourmous. It was a deep white that could make the snow jealous. The roof was a pale blue that compared to the sky it would dim. the doors were so tall that the tallest man on earth would look like a little kid. The few windows you could see were huge.

While walking up Tsuna felt himself shrink even more from the size of this place. Never in his life had he seen something so beautifull especially coming from a house.

"Tsunayoshi-kun its wonderful that you have come." A quiet soft voice came to him.

Tsuna turned around to see his grandfather and father both descending the stairs. His grandfather looked very tired and pale, but at the same time looked energetic and full of life. His father on the other hand looked like he had been killed and he had gone to heaven.

His little son was a beautiful as he remembered from two days ago. He was even more amazed to see that his little boy was still wearing girl girls. Giggling like a pervert he ran down the stairs to hug his son and wife.

The ninth was also happy to see his 'grandson' or 'grandaughter'. H knew that it was about time he retired, and gave his position to Tsuna but he felt thatg Tsuna still needed to learn so more things about being a boss. He would teach Tsuna everything he knows so that Tsuna will be a great boss just like the first.

"My little musko I'm so happy that you came to see your daddy and brought your mom along as well." Iemitsu said while hugging Tsuna to death.

When Iemitsu finally let go of Tsuna he was a dark blue from not having enough oxygen. He took deep breaths of air like if he had been deprived from it for over one hundred years. Timoteo got his chance to finally welcome Tsuna and it was short but sweet. They were taken to their rooms and got time to settle in.

Tsuna's room which was in the middle of his guardians was the biggest one yet. His room had a gold roof that had a design of angels in the sky. The walls had sakura blossoms falling inprinted on them. The room had a lot of space. The bed was a king size or even bigger if that was possible. The covers were of satin material, and felt like silk when you ran your fingers through them. The bed post was a simple spiral design. the bathroom was connected and was also huge. The bathtub looked like a jacuzzi but a bit bigger. Then there was a shower stall for quick baths. Everything was made from a beautiful wood carvings.

Dinner had come quickly and they all found themselves at the table. Everyone was there even the Varia. The food was delicous. There was spagetti with bread rolls. The most tasty salad ever. Finashing off with a chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream.

Getting ready for bed was easy since Tsuna just wore a big shirt with nothing elsa on. He was getting into bed when Coronello and Reborn popped out of no where and settled in his bed. he blinked and blinked until he just sighed and got comfortable.


	4. A Sick Day

A few months had passed since they had comu to Italy.

Months that Tsuna took his time in trying to find where Mokuro was.

Months that were filled with jealous boys that were trying to get Tsuna's attention.

Also a few weeks that his dad, grandfather, and him took in trying to find a cure for the arcobaleno and trying to find Verde.

Tsuna was still as oblivious as ever so he wasn't aware of the constant fighting they had over him. Even Fong who was a gentleman and didn't like fighting was getting very serious. It was really frightning beacause the calmest people could turn out to be the most scariest ever.

Tsuna had been training a lot through the weeks. he was trained by Reborn, Coronello, Lal Mirch, Xanxus, even Squalo and he was training, Nuts had made a good pet for his kids. Since he was always busy, Nuts would entertain and play with them. For once in his life was he happy to have someone that could take his place for a bit.

He woke up hot and warm all over. Tsuna walked down the stairs which he was two of. Getting to the table he sat down and put his head down. His head hurt and he felt like vomitting. Tsuna raised his head a bit when they called his name. He felt like groaning when he saw his guardians. Today they were going to start High School. High School was started today, and he didn't feel like going. He felt like staying in bed or vomitting.

"Damnit." he muttered and then like that he fainted. Before he could fall to the ground, Takeshi caught. Hayato was by his side before the rest of them. They took Tsuna to his room and layed him on the bed. They soon left reluctantly as they didn't want to be late to school.

Tsuna saw a big water tube. Inside was a body. The body was chained up and the hair was loose. Tsuna looked closer to find out that it was Mokuro. Mokuro was in there chained up and locked up. His hair was loose and floating ubove him.

He awoke with a gasp. Looking to his side he saw the arcobaleno enough he told them of what he dreamt. Asking Reborn to get Mokuro out of there as fast as possible. He nodded his head and left quickly.

Tsuna fell asleep. No dream came to him this time. He slept for what seemed like centuries until it came to him.

Reborn got to Vendicare with no problem. Before leaving Tsuna had told him everything that he and his grandfather had been doing to get Mokuro out of there. He was happy to be told this so that he could help Tsuna. Sure he was vexed that they hadn't told him anything at all. that Tsuna went behind his back and did all this for Mokuro. A man that tried to hurt him in the past, but he couldn't help but chuckle. Tsuna was like this and will always be like this even if you may want him to change, and that was the adorable part about him that no one deny.

When he got there lets just say that there was a lot of blood involved and it wasn't Reborns' or Mokuros'. Half of the Vendicare was destroyed. The guards were killed with no pity at all. He broke the cage in which Mokuro was out and dragged him away. Not being stopped as they were all to afraid of him. He dragged Mokuro by his hair. Not caring if he was being gentle or not.

Blood, Blood was everywhere. Tsuna quivered as he turned around to see all the destruction. His family was gone all of them dead. They were all murdered in gruesome ways. Organs spilling out of there bodies. Body parts scattered everywhere. Their eyes wide with shock and horror. Tsuna wimppered and sobbed trying to get out of the nightmare. His fault he thought it was all his fault. His fault that he can't protect the people precious to him.

A hand gently ruffled his hair. Tsuna purred unconcsiously moving closer to the warmth. A low chuckle startled him from his nightmare. He opened his eyes a bit and started coughing really bad.

"There, There Vongola don't get so excited to see me." A deep voice said. He turned his head to see Mokuro in his bed. Tsuna's eyes widened. Mokuro was here. Tsuna reached out to him. His hand landing on a well built chest. He was really here with him. Before he knew it, tears came out of his eyes.

"M-M-Mo-ku-ro." Tsuna sobbed. His other Mist guardian was now with him. They were complete once more. Tsuna roamed his eyes over Mokuro. He could see that his hair had changed drasticly. Tsuna knew his hair was a bit longer then Mokuro by just two inches. His skin was paler then before, but not an ugly pale. His eyes were still the same. His built a bit bigger, but also weaker. He looked to be the same height as Kyouya and Ryohei.

Mokuro smiled gently as he saw his preciosu Tsunayoshi cry hus eyes out. He couldn't help, but be grateful since he is now able to take in all of Tsunas' presenc. He was beautiful. Tsuna had grown to be the most beautiful creature of all this planet.

Mokuro embraced Tsuna and brought him to his body. They both sighed in relieve. Soon both fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Welcome to Sky High School

Screaming. someone was screaming in pain. The shouts got louder and louder. You could here the pain and horror in each shout that xame. The shrieks were devistating. Tsuna tried to block out the hollers, but found out he could. He couldn't move anything. His body was paralyzed. Paralyzed from what.

Move he yelled in his mind trying to get his body to function. His brain wasn't giving it the message that he yelled. Moans of pain came from every direction. Was he going to die like this. Was this sick dream just a dream or a warning. He didn't know what to think anymore. What was going on.

Tsuna couldn't help the tears that fell as he was once again looking at his family. They were all dead. All of them scattered everywhere. Their bodies bloody. He looked down at his own hand to find them soaked with blood, and he knew right away that it wasn't his. A piercing cry shook him to his core. He turned his head and found a the person he thought he had destroyed in the future have his hand piercing a baby's body.

No this couldn't be happening. This was a nightmare that would never come true. Byakuran was in one piece. He was having a time of his life with his followers. There were his Mare Guardians and also Phanny.

"Wake up little one it's still not time for you to know." a soft voice called out. Tsuna couldn't understand how this voice was able to calm him so much that he felt safe, but at the same time was scaried. This voice he kept on hearing was familiar. Really familiar, and the bad things was he didn't know who's it was.

Waking up wasn't something hard for Tsuna to do. He jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs. Not caring if he fell on his ass or broke some bones. He had also foregotten about just having a big shirt on with girl panties. He was breathing hard once he got dorn the stairs. Swearing that he would get a fucking elevator made in this house. Going into the kitchen he was surprised to see Mukuro at the table sitting right beside the chair in which he sat.

Everything at that time came back to him and couldn't help but be happy that everything worked out. Though everyone was looking at him, he couldn't find himself emberrassed at his state of nudity. Before he knew it, he was pushed into a bumpy chest. Inclining his head just a bit he was able to see that it had been Chrome that attacked him. A tear fell on his face as he wacthed her cry and sob. She was talking, but he couln't understand. He only understood the little " Thank you's" and "I'm so Happy." At the side lines Mukuro had a smile on his face to hide the raging storm of jealousy inside of him. He wasn't the one one that was jealous. They all were and for some reason Chrome found it funny. Yes Chrome knew that they had the hots for her boss. Every girl knew because well they were girls and they had a six sence.

Sitting down beside Mukuro he xouldn't help but ask "You guys didn't blow up the school did you." They looked at him, and shook their heads but still had this guilty look on their faces that yelled i did something bad. Tsuna groaned out "I don't even want to now what you three did in school together." as he looked at Lambo, I-pin, and Futa. He was able to put them all in second grade together since coming here. it wasn't that hard because all three were very smart. They should be since theyh had lots of smart people in their family. Lambo could also be very intellegent when he wanted to. Spending a lot of time with Hayoto had changed him in a good way. The three shook their heads so fast Tsuna was afraid they would come off.

Breakfast went by with a nice peaceful comfortable silence. While through breakfast Tsuna had seen Mukuro with the school's uniform on and realized that it was just Tuesday so they had school. Racing back up he tried to find his boy uniform, but couldn't. Even if he had found it it wouldn't fit. So instead he went with the girl uniform which even he had to say was really cute.

The uniform consisted of a a very small checkered black and dark red skirt that stopped at his knees, but should really stop a little below the thighs(perverts). A blood red thin strap shirt that has covered by a black hoodie and a jacket that was the same color and patter od the skirt. The stockings were black with little bows on the side. The shoes he wore were convers that were about a size one or two. They were high-tops and had two tongues. The colors were a black and red. A belt that was side ways was on his waist for exctra style that had a rose on it. His hair were in two low pony-tails that curled at the end of the tip. All in all he looked like a gothic godess.

Before coming down he got his back and put his phone that his guardians got him for christmas in his bag. Taking the stairs to at a time was quite hard for him. So why did his duardians and everyone else make it look so easy. Making it down back stairs he hurried to the door where he knew he would find them.

Turning around his famiglia was in shock when they found Tsuna running up to them in a girls' uniform. The girls squealed and giggled at how cute he was, but couldn't surpress the bit of jealousy that came with it. Well the guys were just shocked. Mouths open, eyes wide, and a bit of saliva coming down their moths.

Hibari seemed to be the first one to recover and said in a low voice" What are you doing Tsuna-chan."

Tsuna looked at Kyouya beofre smiling and saying " Well I missed school yesterday and it was the first day so I have to make it up and go today."

Hayato soon interupted with "But your sick Tsuna-chan and you need to get rest unless you want to stay sick..." Before Hayato could finish Tsuna replied " I'm not sick anymore Hayato I feel fine." What a bunch of bull and they knew it. Tsunas' face was way more pale then usual, and his cheeks were really flushed with a bright he found himself being pulled by his three kids. Since they didn't have to wear uniforms until middle school they had choosen to wear their favorite clothes.

Lambo was wearing a green hoodie that had a hitten on it and some black oants with green convers. Futa was wearing a dark blue hoodie with dark blue pants and convers. I-pin was wearing a light pink shirt and white tank-top with hearts on it, and white flats.

His guardians were wearing the same color Tsuna was, but they were pants and a black button up shirt that they didn't button all the way up. leaving two or three unbotton. The black shirts clung to their bodies like a second skin and your could see they worked out a lot. With their broad shoulders, defined chest, and looks anyone could fall for them.

What had surprised Tsuna the most was that the Varia was also dressed in uniforms, but then he figured that they also had to go to school. The arcobaleno were also there with the exception of Verde and Skull. Though he didn't make a big fuss about it, since he really didn't care.

He was amazed by the school. The school had three big buildings. They were all mansions and they were huge, but not as huge as the Vongola mansion. The buildings were a pale pastel color that had a comforting look. There was a garden filled with beautiful flowers and in the middle was a fountain with an angel in the middle. The building in the middle was where the classes were and it was a bit bigger then the other two. The one to the right was where the lunch room was. They also had tables outside so that if you felt like having lunch out there you could. The talbes were made of glass and the chairs were a white color. The building to the left was the gym. They had a big swimming pool outside. Also baseball, basketball, tennis, football, and soccer court. In big gold letters were the words Cielo Scuola Superiore in cursuve.

Getting out of the limo Tsuna kissed his three little kids on the forehead as said bye-bye. The little kids school was just a few yards away from their school so Tsuna didn't need to worry about them. He started walking with the rest following him. The Varia soon serarated from them since they were in a higher grade. They left soon after Tsuna gave each and everyone of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Smiling as he left dumbfounded boys behind. Yes Tsuna was still the same, but he had turned into a sadistic person. Hey it happens when you have a sadistic teacher and friends by your side all the time.

He left the boys glaring at each other as he went in seearch for the school office to get his schedule. walking down their he didn't feel the lustfull glances he was recieving or didn't care. he got his schedule and found his friends. He showed them what classes he was and was really happy when he found out they all had the same classes together.

He waited outside of the literacy class until the teacher came and ushered him inside. The students that had been talking bacame quiet once they saw Mukuro and Tsuna come in. They introduced themselves and went to sit by his family. Tsuna had a smile on his face the whole time thinking that nothing wrong could ever happen here.


	6. A mission

He had been wrong. It had been the most awful day ever. Thinking that nothing wrong could happen was the most stupidest thing he could think of. Why, cause even though he knew he would be disappointed about wanting everything to go okay. He still wanted to dream. Wanting to dream that for once in his life his guardians, the Varia and everyone else would listen to him.

So okay he was dreaming to big so what. Being selfish once in a while won't hurt right. Oh was he wrong. Everything had been damaged.

First period had been okay. Literacy had taken everyone's attention from Tsuna to focus on the teacher. The students not wanting to flunk this class payed attention and the students that were just plain scaried of Tsuna's guardians didn't try to look back even though they wanted to so bad. The glares and murderes stares just almost made them pee in their pants.

Second period had been tolerant. It had been music class. Where they were able to hear Tsuna's soft and lovely voice.

Third period which was math wasn't that bad. Sure the students started staring even more they didn't have the courage to do anything.

Fourth period had been science. In where Tsuna and his famiglia had fallen asleep and didn't pay much attention.

Fifth had been the best. It was lunvh time. At first they had tried to sit in the cafeteria but it didn't work. Then they tried sitting on the benches and that didn't work either. They finally found the most perfect place ever. It was on the roof of the school.

The school roof was huge. It was big with a few plants. The plants looked like they had never tasted water before. Their leaves were withering. When Tsuna saw this he got some of his water and poured it on them. He could almost hear the plants sigh in relieve from finally haing something to drink.

Lunch was extremely long. A hour and thirty minutes so it wasn't a surprise to see his three kids, the Arcobaleno, even the Varia there to eat the lunch that he made. It was peaceful, well as peaceful as you can get it when you have the Varia around. When they had finished ,Tsuna once again was made into a pillow.

Everything had gone fine until they went to fifth period and that was gym. Gym class is the only thing Tsuna regretted. He had found boys beaten up because they tried to look at him while he got undressed. He was also getting annoyed with people fighting over him and so did his guardians. So lets just say that not many people came out of the gym without scar. Well who am I kidding they all had bruises.

Than after that a boy had tried to "talk" to Tsuna but he never made it passed the first defence which was Hibari Kyoya. The poor boy just trying to get close to the angel and got hurt by the devil. After that while going to the restroom Tsuna had heard a boom sound and ran out. He tried to find out what Hayato destroyed to see nothing damaged. He started walking not taking notice to the bloody mess of bodies that were all bundled up in a corner.

Tsuna then learned that Kyoya had made another Descipline club. That Takeshi was in baseball. That Ryohei was in boxing and that Hayato had entered a music class while Chrome took on cooking with Haru and Kyoko. He was kinda of glad that his family had taken some after school activities. Tsuna for once felt that they could be normal. yea his dream disappeared very quickly when he got complains about them from others. That Hayato wouldn't listen. Takeshi was to serious. Ryohei to extreme. Chrome made to many mistakes and then would start to cry. Of course Kyoya that would beat up people just for thet fun of it.

So now Tsuna is here with his family trying to talk this over. The Varia couldn't help but laugh when they saw the Vongola's guardians being treated like children. Big mistake since Tsuna was in his pissed off mode. He got the Varia into his rants as well and they couldn't all help but to agree that Tsuna was very scary when he was piss well scary and sexy.

The next day you could hear someone scream. Tsuna had been woken up early to be told some big news from his grandfather and father. Everyone soon woke up and his family hurried to him thinking he was in trouble. They got there in time to see Tsuna dressed in a black suited that was way to big on him. Tsuna looked back at them and said in a quiet voice " I have to fo on a mission so I won't be able to see you guys in the morning.", and with that he left.

Tsuna took his pill and flew into the dark sky. This was the time that he felt he was free. Free from his cage and shackles. Now Tsuna had to get down to work. Mukuro was the only one to know that they had found Verde, and he was going to get him right now. He would get Verde no matter what.

He soon got to his destination. Sooner then he would like to. The freedom ended and the shackles were back on. Trying to pull him down like a puppet.

He had to fight many people to get to Verde. For the first time ever Tsuna knew what it felt like to have blood on his hands. Blood from many mens bodies. He left their bodies on the floors. Some pieces scattered and blood smeared on the wall. Faces with horried expressions were looking at him. Their wide eyes locked on Tsuna.

Some of these had families he thought. He felt like vomitting when he thought of his own family. The family that was waiting for him back at the mansion. So he couldn't give up right now. He had to keep on going foward.

Verde had been on the top floor. He was sitting on his chair with his pet alligator close to him.

"Vongola it's nice to see you again." Verde said as he kept on typing on his computer.

"Its nice to see you too Verde." Tsuna replied with sarcasm in his voice. Soon enough Verde turned around and they looked at each other.

"What do you want?" Verde asked. Tsuna replied to that answer. Verde laughed but he wasn't able to do anything because Tsuna nocked him out.

Walking back outside he wondered if he had made a good choice. Forgetting about the blood on his face and the bruises he got he wondered. Would it be okay for Verde to come and work for him? Sure erde would get payed but what would the others do. He was going to try to solve the curse with Verde so would it be okay? Would Reborn and the others try to get revenge fir what he did?Would Verede stay alive while he was there?

To many questions were probbing his head. A big headache was coming and he knew it. He wondered beifly if people could die from a headache. Sure enough he doesn't really want to find out.

He finally got to the houe. Slowly he tried to get in as to not wake anyone up. Tsuna wanted to get his clothes off. Soon enogh the terror and horror that he had killed came to him full force. All he wanted to do was get out of those soaked clothes and take a shower. He wanted to rinse off all the blood he had on his body. To get the liquid that made him alike the rest of those killers. To keep this day a secret from everyone else.

Tsuna wans't ready to tell anyone and he thought he didn't have to. He was so wrong because just when he closed the door the lights came on. The shock was evedent on his face as he looked at them. His eyes wide and his jaw slack it was the expression that they had as well. For once in his life he wished that his three kids slept early. They shouldn't be seeing him like this, but they were. They were looking at him Looking at him with a confused gaze, but they still had their smiles on. Without much thought they came running to him. Tsuna was horrified as he saw them coming.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled and they stopped quickly." I got really durty. I don't want you guys to get durty any have bl-ketchup on your clothes." he continues calmly. They seemed to believe it because they started laughing.

Soon Tsuna took a quick bath and put on his pj's. A white night gown that had a bow in the middle. He came down combing his hair to see that they were all still wake. He trotted down the rest of the stairs. Tsuna looked at them until they got the drift. Walking his three brats up the stairs he didn't see the looks that were given to him.

Tsuna tucked them in and geve them a kiss on the cheek. He closed the down. Turning around he let out a strangled sream. Right behind him was his family. They way they were looking at him would make anyone wince, but still it was of a turn on for Tsuna. Having to look at each and eveyone of their handsome faces was just wayh too much. His face got deeply flushed that smoke was coming out of his ears.

Not having the guts to look at them right now he ignored them and went down the hall. Hearing them behind him Tsuna picked up his pace. His heart was thundering just like the storm outside. He was running rapidly now not knowing where to go just to get away from them.

The stairs seem steeper then before. The rain poured on the roof as he ran. For once he wished that he had long legs instead of short ones. For once he wished he was really healthy. Out running them wans't going to happen since they were all giants. He got close to the door and ran out. Not caring that it ws raining really hard or that he may get sick.

Being in the rain made him feel save. It made him feel protected. Strong arms went around his waist before he knew it. Looking back with wide eyes he was surprised to see Squalo. His hair was all in his face, but tsuna had to admit that Squalo looked handsome still. his blue eyes were set in a glare. The glare was fierce, but the worry wasn't hid well enough.

Tears fell from his eyes before he could stop them. The fustration in having to kill all those people for one person. A person that was evil. The person that he alreadyh gave to his grandfather. The person that was already working for him just for the money.

He cried and cried until he couldn't anymore. Until there were no more tears in him, that he could sense. Sleep soon took him ,and beofore he could think he fell asleep.


	7. What! I'm with child

Tsuna woke up. He was fully relaxed for once in his live. No one woke him up of kicked him out of bed. There was also no school today so no need to wake up right. He snuggled up closer to the quilts. His pillow was a bit too hard, and since well did it move up and down. Opening his eyes he was shocked to be face to face with Kyoya. He put his hands to his mouth to keep in the yelp that was about to come out. Kyoya's was very handsome. Being able to see this innocent side of him without getting hurt was something special.

Kyoya's long black eyelashes were resting on his pale cheeks. His black hair was framing his handsome face. Long bangs flowing down his forehead. Lips a pale pink parted slightly. Broad shoulders moving up and down. Toned body hidden by black silk pajamas.

Looking at his Cloud Guadian made him ache with need. The thing that confused Tsuna the most was he got that feeling with all of them. Having to face them all the time was tiring for him. Having to face them all as handsome as they are was a handful.

Turning to his laft side he came face to face with Hayato. His silver eyelashes were the same as Kyoya's long and beautiful. His skin pale that usually had a red tint on his cheeks. His broad shoulders moving up and down. tones body hidden by a red robe.

Tsuna lookled around to see that everyone was in his bed. He sweatdropped as he saw that everyone fit in his bed.

"Please don't break it." Tsuna muttered. Looking around again he couldn't help but feel happy that everyone was worried. Soon the happyness was replaced with horror. Remembering the things he dreamt made him want to vomit. The wish was granted to him whenhe felt something come up his throat. He ran to the bathroom not caring who he woke up.

He left the door open not having time to close it. He threw up everything. His noises woke up the people in his room. they looked around to see who it was until they found out that Tsuna wasn't sleeping. Hayato was the first to get out of bed and run to the bathroom. Seeing their preicous boss throwing up made them feel guilty. Xanxus went to Tsuna and soothed his back. After that was finished, he picked tsuna up and layed him back into bed.

Rebron summoned the ninth. Timoteo and Iemitsu soon came in . The worry wasn't hidden at all. Iemitsu had tears in his eyes as he looked at his pale son. Timoteo called for a doctor. Everyone was surprised to see Doctor Shamal walk through the door.

Shamal went to Tsuna and started doing perverted stuff to got a tonfa in his side.

"Do that again and I'll kill you herbivore." Kyoya said. He then went to Tsuna's side, and grabbed his small hand.

Shamal started looking at Tsuna's body. His eyes widen when he saw what was wrong.

Shamal asked in a small voice " Are you sure that Tsuna is a boy?" The question made everyone still in their places.

"We all know that Tsuna looks like a girl and acts like one, but that doesn't mean he is one." Reborn answered.

"Well then there is something going on because what I just found out is that Vongolo is with child and I'm not joking."Shamal continued. Tsuna is with child is the thing that went through everyones head. It's not a joke. Was the next thing in their heads.

Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome fainted while the others were too shocked to say anything. Tsuna was having an attack.

He was going to have a baby. A baby but he was a boy, and he was still a virgin. he still hadn't had sex. Still an innocent boy.

"Your not serious are you." Tsuna said with tears in his eyes. He can't have a baby no he can't. He's a boy for christ sakes. Looking at his father Tsuna had to hold back a wince. Someone was going to die, and that someone maybe Shamal if he doesn't start explaining right now.

His grandfather was the one to break the silence with a marry laugh. he laughed so in their life had they seen him like he calmed down he explained"Tsuna I'm so happy. You have made me really proud. Not everyone can have what you have right now. Just like the first Vongolo you are able to produce a heir. You are able to have a baby. Not everyone is able to you see. we first figured that out when the second Vongolo could not produce a heir. Neither could the third or fourth and so on. We had started thinking that the Primo was the one one capable, but then you come along. I'm so happy. You are going to make me into a this is very shocking I have to tell you Tsuna that if you don't have sex with your Hatsukoi the baby in you will die. Do you understand Tsunayoshi-chan.'

Just like everyone else's reaction Tsuna could only nod. He was so doumfounded. Not only did he find out he could have children, but that he had to have sex with his first love to keep the baby alive. Tsuna just listed as his grandfather continued.

"You can have an abortion if you want little one, but I don't find you capable of taek an innocent's life especially yours. Now you think about this and give me an answer and Acobaleno come with me please." with that said they left. The silence was intense until Tsuna's mama squealed.

"I going to be a grandma. My Tsu-chan is going to have a baby. Omg Tsuna is going to have a baby. My Tsu-chan is going to have a beautiful baby. I wonder what it will be. Oh I hope it's a boy. A boy that is just as cute as my Tsu-chan." on and on it went. Not being able to take it anymore Tsuna fainted.

For once Tsuna didn't dream. No dream at all came to him this time. The familiar voice he heard all the time was quiet. He should have been gladd, but the quite made him nervous. It made him think about what happened. About the baby that was inside him right now. The baby that could die so easily if he stayed a virgin. The baby he could have if he had sex with his loved one. A baby that could easily be killed.

"Tsuna, Tsuna wake up." A soft voice said. Tsuna moaned in distaste as he was woken up. He blinked twice to get his vision in check, and was surprised to find Dino infront of him. The worried expression made Tsuna sick in the stomach. To have people he cared about worry about him made him wasn't ready for Dino to critises him. Though he knew it would come soon, he didn't think it would be this soon.

The door opened and in came the ninth, his father and other grown people. They looked familiar to Tsuna, but he couldn't put his finger to it. Seeing the black hat on the handsome young man made him realize it. The teenager with onyx eyes and black hair was Reborn.

Reborn was was seven feet tall just like the rest. His hair was pick black. Eyes a really dark color that matched his broad shoulder and lean hard a sexy man he was just like the rest.

Dino had a grin on his face when everyone was in. He said in a clear voice "I know that Tsuna is with child. That he can have the baby, but easily lose it. Instead of just have sex with someone I would like for Tsuna's hand in marriage. I love Tsuna so much, and I'll take good care of him and his baby.," turning to Tsuna he said " I really do love you Tsuna. Since the first time I met you. You're just too cute not to get my attention or anybody elses. If you would give me the honor of being by your side for ever." He waited there silently. The room had gone quiet since the decleration that Dino had made. No one could move. All were too shocked to say anything.

Tsuna eyes couldn't get any wider then they were right now. The blush on his face was such a bright color that it would make a cherry jealous. He couldn't breath. His lungs wouldn't work. He wondered if this was what it felt like to have grasped for breath until he finally got his way. Lungs parting way to let air sucked inbreath like a boy that hasn't had fresh air in years.

What did Dino just say. Tsuna thought. He couldn't mean it. No there's no way that this is real. maybe I'm still asleep. Yea I am. I'm just sleeping very deeply. Then why did everything feel so real. Why did all it make some kind of sense. Because I was expectting it. He thought. Some how I new this would happen. No woder I didn't faint when I was told the news or when Dino propose.

Tsuna was right he had known that this would happen to him. How he knew was a mistery. Something wrong that he didn't know about. Being able to predict the future wasn't his thing and he knew it. He wasn't a mind reader so how could this happen. Unless he was hit by the bozoca gun, but Reborn had said that it was damaged from how many times they had used it so that's out of the question.

"Can I be alone for a bit." Tsuna said. They looked at him and nodded their out Bel turned to look back at him. Their eyes met , and Bel from then knew what decision he had made.

He was alone at last. Putting a small hand to his stomach he sighed deeply. This was complicated. Having a human being inside hin changed everything. Everything he knew now was disappearing before his eyes. The knowledge that was so really to his seemed fake. Everything in perspective changed. He laid down, and wrapped two skinny arms around himself. Knowing that he was pregnant was way too much for him. Would it have been better to not know and lose it? Tsuna thought. That simple question made him sick to his stomach. Not knowing and not being able to do something was one thing, but knowing and not doing anything was major. It's like murder. He continued.

"I'll have a baby." He muttered and couldn't help but smile sweetly. That smile turned grim. His baby could die. His baby could die if he doesn't have sex. If he doesn't have sex, his baby will thing was that Tsuna didn't have a he didn't have one because he wasn't in love. So what should he do. With his beloved, but he had many. Not in that sense , but he had many that he loved. Could he just do it with one of them. No, he could't because he loved them all so much. Tears were spilling from his eyes. What should he do. Use one of his precious people or let his baby die.

Outside the door someone was leaning against it. Trying to hard so hear what was going on. His chest tighten with pain as he heard his beloved cry. Determination came to his head just like the rest. He was going to do everything in his power to save that baby. He opened the door and silently went inside. Seeing Tsuna cry his heart out made his heart break.

"Tsu-chan."He muttered. Tsuna turned and was surprised to see him. He took Tsuna's hands in his. Looking into dark brown eyes he couldn't help but think that he was doing the right thing."You want to have this baby right. You want it so much that you don't want to use any of us to get what you want. Because you love us so much, you don't dare to pick one. What you don't know is that we don't care. Each an everyone of us lives for you Tsunayoshi. We live because you are our hope and light."

Tsuna stared at him. For once taking in the life seeing that this boy that he used to fear was a man. A great man that could take on everything. Thinking of him and the others made his heart beat. Could it be possible to be in love with more then one. It sounded so wrong,but at the same time so right.

Lips touched his before he knew it. Lips that were always in a grim line that you would think were rough were so soft. Something wet licked his lips. He moaned softly opening his mouth as he closed his eyes. Strong arms wrapped around his small waist. He in return wrapped his arms around his pale neck. The kiss was soft and sweet something that you would think he wouldn't be capable of. Roughness was his style, but he held Tsuna with such gentleness that Tsuna nearly lost it. Crocking his head inside to take in more of the sensation Tsuna moaned again. The wet muscle that had invaded his mouth was now dancing a forebitten dance. This was such a new thing to Tsuna. Never had he been kissed like this. Hell he had never been kissed period. A large had went under his night gown. Pulling the dress all the way up. Expossing his bottom and stomach to the air.

Tsuna purred like a kitten getting hand roaming his upper figure. The other grabbing onto his hair. Playing with it. Tsuna finally found the courage to act. A small tan hand roamed under a black shirt. Feeling on the six-pack that was so well definded. The other was on the back of his nack feeling on black hair. Tsuna was soon picked up without even breaking the kiss. He was layed on his back against soft covers. His lack of air made Tsuna separate. Sliver eyes looked at him with so much passion that he had to look in his life had anyone looked at him like this. With so much passion and love. A ripping sound made him turn back. In shock he watched as his white gown was ripped in half. A hand went to his small pink nipples. A groan escaped his throat. They were tweaked until his nipples were errect. Tsuna layed there as his underwear were pale white panties were thrown on the floor without a second thought. Now he was naked completely infront of his guardian. He was in his birth-day suit. A hand went down to his errection. Holding it securly in his hand; he began to stroak it slowly. The stroaking continued to speed up, and Tsuna became a mess. A wet organ touched his leaking member. Than a mouth followed. Tsuna covered his mouth to keep in the scream that was being ripped out of his throat.

It was killing him the deep sucking that was happenig. Tsuna got up as much as he could without disturbing. He reached out to touch his guardian. The black shirt was taken off quickly. His guardian stood and took off his black pants. tsuna's eyes widen more. It was huge. Never in his life had he seen something so big. Fear got to him. Would it hurt the baby to take that in. Would it hurt him. His guardian most have noticed becaus he cupped Tsuna's chin in his hand and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

Tsuna closed his eyes to savior the feeling. A gasp came out of his throat as other pairs of hands touched his body. Several hands were touching him now, and he didn't know what to do. The pleasure he was expierencing was so intese. Two wet fingers got close to his entrence. Those skillfull fingers touched so gently. Without knowing the fingers went in. The painful groan that came from Tsuna wasn't ignored. Long pale fingers played with his arousal. Kong tan fingers played with his pink little nipples.

Heaven was what Tsuna was experiencing. The intesity just increased his eyes a bit he came face to face with different eye colors. Green, gray-blue, brown,dark voilet,onyx, light blue so many colors that Tsuna got dizzy.

One fingerbecame two as the pleasure went up. After that came three. Those pleasurable fingers were gone soon replaced with something way bigger. Something that was really thick and long. Something that was huge in width and length. Something that was going to give Tsuna a lot of pleasure. The pain that came with the penetration almost killed Tsuna. It was like being ripped into two pieces. His small bottom would be able to take much more. So much, there was just so much coming into him.

He waited until Tsuna got use to the feeling. Several minutes later he moved out and then moved back in slowly. The slow movements rapidly increased.

"Per favore more. Onegia." broken words came from Tsuna's mouth. The feeling of being filled got to him. Something deep inside was getting touched. More he needed more of the feeling. The thick long cock that was slamming into him now seemed to be the only thing that kept him alive. The carasses that he was getting soon became to much. With a small yell he came tighten even more then he was right now.

The walls that surrounded him tighten almost painfull but in a pleasureable way. He came deep inside of Tsuna with a low grunt. He got out of Tsuna just to be replaced by another. Tsuna wasn't ready and a loud yell was ripped from his thoat. The pleasure came back quickly.

Another after another took turns in taking Tsuna filling him up with their essence. Soon enough they were all to tired and fell asleep.


	8. Welcome Fran

Tsuna awoke feeling way more tired and sore then when he has training with Reborn. His back was killing him and his ass was sore. Although he was hurting everywhere, he couldn't help but feel so alive. To feel that the life inside of him was still there. That it wasn't dead. That he was able to save the baby's life. Still the guilt and shame of using his friends got to Tsuna. What was he going to do now. How could he look at them in the face. More over how was he going to lokk at Bianchi and Lal Mirch in the face without feeling as if he betrayed them by sleeping with the people they love.

Tsuna sighed loudly. He so did not want to go to school today. maybe he could pretend to be sick. He shock his head at that stupid thought because Reborn would totally know that he was faking. Then what could he do. Looking at his window he got a good idea. Tsuna changed into a white dress with purple, pink, and red flowers on it. The strapps are thin and you tie them behind your neck. A ribbon on the right side below the breast with small white rhinestone bow dress shoes. He put his hair into two low pony-tails. A small white bag on his back .

Tsuna went to his window and opened it. He got hold of the edge and jumped off. He landed on his feet like a gracefull cat. Looking left and right to see that no one saw him he ran out of the garden.

Walking through the town he was amazed by what he saw. There were so many places that he would like to go into, but the one that got to him was an orphange. He went in and found many people there adopting or just playing with the children. Tsuna couldn't help but smile when he saw the small babies. Looking around he found a crib where a really baby was in. Looking at him, Tsuna was shcoked to see a 2 month baby with green-blueish hair and really pale skin. A memory of Fran came to his head. The same hair and skin color.

"Excuse me miss is there something I could help you in." A soft voice said behind him. He looked back to find a Sister with a baby in her arms.

"No I was just seeing this baby here." Tsuna replied. The piercing cry of Fran soon came. The Sister took Fran into her arms, but the baby wouldn't stop crying. Tsuna walked over and took Fran from her arms and started rocking him. The baby boy stopped crying immediatly when he was in Tsuna's arms. Tsuna started singing a song with his beautiful voice.

(Its in spanish not Italian cause I couldn't find it in Italian)

_EN LA CUEVA HAY UN CONEJO Y EL CONEJO NO ESTA AQUI_

_HA SALIDO ESTA MANANA, Y A LAS DOCE A DE VENIR_

_AQUI ESTA EL CONEJO, !AQUI ESTA!_

_AQUI ESTA EL CONEJO, !AQUI ESTA!_

_LINDO CONEJO ESPERANZE, AQUI ESTA TU REVERENCIA_

_LINDO CONEJO ESPERANZE, AQUI ESTA TU REVERNCIA_

_Y BESARA A LA NINA, A LA NINA_

_Y BESARA A LA NINA QUE QUIERA MAS_

_YO NO SALGO DE MI CUEVA_

_PORQUE ME VAN A MATAR_

_NO ME TENGAS MIEDO LINDO, _

_QUE NADA TE VA PASAR_

_AQUI ESTA EL CONEJO, !AQUI ESTA!_

_AQUI ESTA EL CONEJO, !AQUI ESTA!_

_QUE CONEJO TAN MIEDOSO ,UYY,UYY,UYY_

_QUE HORROR QUE CONEJO TAN MIEDOSO ,_

_UYY,UYY,UYY QUE HORROR _

_Y BESARA A LA NINA, A LA NINA_

_Y BESARA A LA NINA QUE QUIERA MAS_

_YO NO SOY NINGUN MIEDOSO EL MIEDOSO AQUI ERES TU_

_YO NO SOY NINGUN MIEDOSO EL MIEDOSO AQUI ERES TU_

_AQUI ESTA EL CONEJO, !AQUI ESTA!_

_AQUI ESTA EL CONEJO, !AQUI ESTA!_

_YO NO SALGO DE MI CUEVE PORQUE ME VAN A MATAR_

_NO ME TENGAS MIEDO LINDO, QUE NADA TE VA A PASAR_

_AQUI ESTA EL CONEJO, !AQUI ESTA!_

_AQUI ESTA EL CONEJO, !AQUI ESTA!_

_YO NO SOY NINGUN MIEDOSO EL MIEDOSO AQUI ERES TU_

_YO NO SOY NINGUN MIEDOSO EL MIEDOSO AQUI ERES TU_

_AQUI ESTA EL CONEJO, !AQUI ESTA!_

_AQUI ESTA EL CONEJO, !AQUI ESTA!_

_AQUI ESTA EL CONEJO, !AQUI ESTA!_

_BY TATIANA_

The baby boy by then was laughing and giggling. Tsuna was amazed by how cute Fran was when he was a baby. looking at him now and remembering him in the future; Tsuna couldn't help but want to see Fran with a better life. Tsuna looked back at the Sister that was holding two babies now and with a small smile he said

"I'd like to adopted this baby and take him home with me today." The Sister looked at him with shock and dumbly nodded her head. They went to the office and started signing papers.

Tsuna walked out with Fran in his arms. He decided to by him some clothes and others supplies. He walked to the stores and went to the baby deparment finding some cute boy clothes. While walking down the rows, Tsuna found a pretty pink dress that had a small white ribbon in the middle. He looked at it for a long time until he gave up and got it. Tsuna dressed Fran and payed the clerk who was saying how cute her baby girl was.

It was late night when he got back to the house. Foregetting that he had escaped the house he went through the front door. Tsuna wasn't ready for the yells and screams he got from his family neither was Fran because he started crying.

Everything seemed to quiet down as Tsuna rocked the baby back and forth sing to him. They all looked with wide eyes as Tsuna passed them and went to the kitchen. Following their boss to see him making a bottle for the strange baby. Fran soon enough had a warm bottle in his mouth sucking on it despretly. Tsuna went to the table and sat down looking down at his new son.

His mother soon asked "Tsu-chan who is that baby."

Tsuna smiled and said "This baby is Fran. Fran is my baby that i adopted today while I was out."

They stared at him and then his mother squeeled going up to them and fussing about how cute the baby is and that she was happy that she was a grandmother and didn't have to wait nine months to get a grandson. His father started crying that he was to young and that his baby was growing up and that couldn't you wait nine months to have your own.

Soon enough Fran fell asleep and Tsuna aslo got quite tired so he headed to his room. He set Fran on the bed and changed into a robe. A knock on the door made him stop mid-way from getting into bed. He opened the door to find his guardians and teachers there. Tsuna sighed and turned around walking back to bed.

The rants that he was getting were giving him a major headache.

"Be quiet" He hissed as to not awaken his child. "I know it's kind of dumb for me to adopt a baby but I could't help it. This baby here is Fran the same kid we met in the future and i want to make it better for him. I know i don't know how to take care of a baby but I'll learns so please guys just give it a rest." he continued. Then headed to the door again and opened it waiting for all of them to get out and then closed it on their faces.

He went back to bed and snuggled in putting a protective arm around his baby and another on his unborn one.


	9. Waiting

Blood was smeared on his face. His clothes torn. His body shuck as Tsuna saw people getting killed. Bodies layed on the floor with gruesome expressions. Some body parts were missing. A gaping hole in one of the bodies where blood oozed out. Organs thrown to the floor. Mercy shouts from erverywhere. Tsuna watched in Horror as a baby and a boy with aqua hair were killed by someone with white hair.

A baby's wail woke Tsuna up from his nightmare. He looked to his side to find Fran awake and crying loudly. It was still pitch black outside. Tsuna sighed as he found that Fran wasn't hurt.

He must be hungry Tsuna thought as he got off the bed and took Fran in his arms. He walked down the stairs with a bottle in hand. He reached the kitchen to find out he wasn't the only one awake. His guardians were there, but instead of having on their pjs they had on black suits.

He came up behind them and quietly asked "What are you guys doing up so late." Their bodies stiffened like rocks. Each turned around to find their boss in the dim light with Fran in his arms.

Colonnello took a step to Tsuna and held out his hand. Tsuna gave the bottle to him without second thought. Hayato put his warm big hand on the small of Tsuna's back. He led him to a chair where Tsuna took a seat. Tsuna inhaled deeply knowing something good wasn't going to happen. Just seeing them all serious like this scaried him. Something was happenening and he wasn't soppuse to find out but he did so now they had to tell him.

Tsuna took the bottle that Reborn held out. He started to feed Fran while lightly humming him a put his gaze on them and stared them down. Xanxus cursed for being weak.

He looked at Tsuna and explained to him that they were going on a they were going to stop the thing that gave them a bad future. That they would one be gone for two days, but Tsuna knew it was a lie. They wouldn't come back in two days. They may not come back but Tsuna stopped himself from saying anything at all. Tsuna getting better at hiding his emotions just listened the whole time qith a blank face.

When Tsuna knew he wasn't going to be able to keep the tears away he got up slowly and bowed wishing them all good luck before retreating to his room.

Two days had turned to two weeks and two weeks into two months. Tsuna was now two months pregnent. A little lump in his stomach. Fran was now four months old.

Tsuna looked horrible. His skin pale with black smudges under his eyes from not sleeping. Always waiting by the door so that he can be the first person to welcome them home.

Soon people declared them dead. Not once did Tsuna shed a tear like the rest. Always hoping that they were alive and that they were just playing around somewhere. That they would come back and say that they were just playing a trick on him. That Takeshi would come in with a big smile on his face. Hayato would come in quickly bowing his head and saying how sorry he was to keep him waiting. Ryohei would say he was Extremely sorry. Kyouya would look at him with a blank face but his eyes would scream foregivenness. Mukuro would just smile. Xanxus would curse him for waiting so long. Bel would say he was bored. Squalo would yell that the fight wasn't good. Reborn would come in and call him Dame-Tsuna. Colonnello would also say he was stupid. Fon would smile. Marmmon would say how much he got payed. Dino would say that he was sorry for making him worry.

They waould sy so many thngs but they would be here. They would be here by his side.

The Vongola ceremony was approaching fast. His grandfather thought it was time for him to become the Decimo. Time for him to be the boss. Time where he would announce his guardians. Guardians that he didn't have.

Only a few people knew that Tsuna would be Vongola. Only a few people outside of his Famiglia knew how beautiful and kind he was. A few people that had fallen for him.

One day a man that was in his twenty's with light blond hair and blue eyes came to the Ninth. He asked for the hand of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Timoteo, Iemitsu, Nana, and Tsuna were shocked. Not knowing what to say they asked him to wait.

Tsuna had gone to tell what had happened to Lussuria, Levi, Spanner, and Shouichi. They had been surprised but not so much knowing that this would happen soon enough, but it was their job to protect him from those people until this guardians came back.

No one mentioned their names. All of the Vongolas had a bit of dislike to them. They were all mad to see that they would leave their future boss alone. Mad that they made their future boss sad and angst.

Futa, Lambo, and I-pin tried to get Tsuna to smile but no such luck. They also felt bitterness. Bitterness that they made their Tsuna-nee so sad.

All over Italy they heard that a man purposed to Tsuna. A group of specific men when they heard this yelled curses to the heavens. They were a bunch of handsome men. So handsome that all the girls would swoon for them with hearts in their eyes.

They day soon came for the man to get his answer. He was so confident that he would marry Tsuna because no one could resist him. He watched the angel that captivated him move to sit down in a chair far away from him. He frowned at this but shrugged it off as shyness.

Before Tsuna could reply to the question the doors bursted open. Coming in were a group of hurt men. They had bruises everywhere and ripped clothes. Blood marked them.

Tsuna gasped as he saw them. They were here. They were hurt and bloody but they were were looking at him. Finally the tears that so long wanted to fall did. Hiccups followed his sobbs. The joy to see them alive over took him as he fell to the floor.

They just stared at Tsuna s he cried feeling guilty. Seeing Tsuna's skin so pale with black smudges from lack of sleep got to them. Imaganing how Tsuna would wait at the door. Waiting for them to come back home.

Their thoughts broken as Lambo, Futa, and I-pin it them in the legs. As Fran glared at them darkly for a baby.

" How could you leave Tsuna-nee you meanies. Don't you guys care for him. Hoe could you leave him alone. How could you leave us alone and not come back quickly. You should have come back quickly so that Tsuna-nee wouldn't be sad. Come back quickly so that Tsuna-nee can be happy and so can Fran and Tsuna's-nee baby. You stupid idiots," Lambo sobbed as he kept on kicking Hayato.

Tsuna stared at them for a long time tears still running down rosy cheeks. He smiled softly and gently said "Benvenuti a casa."

They got down on one knee like a night in shining armor would and softly replied "Siamo a casa."

Soft small footsteps were heard but they dared not to raise their head. So full of guilt they were that they thought they had no reason to look at him.

"Per favore mi quardi." Tsuna said and they did to have their breath taken away by such a heart renching smile that grazed Tsuna's plump red lips. "Sono cosi felice che voi ragazzi sono tornati sicuro." and with that he fell to the ground and hugged Hayato to him.

The man looked at it with a defeated face. He knew he had lost to these gentlemen. Such love should never be separated by stood up from the chair and made it to the hugging group. Claring his throat to get their attention. He smiled gentle and asked for Tsuna's hand which was offered. Tsuna stood and the man got down on his knee to kiss a small pale hand.

"I have lost this time my sweet Tsunayoshi. You are so clearly in love with these men as they are with you. Such beautiful love should not be taken away, but I warn you gentleman that if you ever make him cry I will take Tsunayoshi from you." The man said and left.

He left behind a group of blushing teens. The uncomfortable silence was broken when Fran started to cry. Tsuna hurried to Kyoko who was carrying him. He gently tooke Fran from her and gave him his bottle.

Reborn went to the nono and gave him the box that contained the Mare Rings inside. Timoteo smiled and left. Tsuna turned around to face them and with a big smile said "Are you guys hungry." He got quick nods and so they left to the kitchen where Tsuna prepared lunch for them.

Later that night when they were all going to bed he recieved several kisses on the forehead and cheeks. With a soft smile he and Fran went to sleep.


	10. Oho! A big mess

The weeks were hectic. The ceremony was close by. Tsuna was now experiencing the dreaded Morning Sickness. Fran was now 8 months old. He was now trying to talke even though it was way to early for him to start that.

Tsuna's relationships were more stable now. They all knew they loved him. Fightinf for him would only make Tsuna sad so they decided to share. Even though some of them didn't like to share they did.

Tsuna was having a lot of work. He had to write a speech and give it to him. He also had to pick Mare guardians since his grandfather gave him those rings. While in his room, he went to the window to find his guardians playing with the children. Looking at them he knew who would be his Mare guardians.

In two days he would become Decimo Vongola. In two days he would become the boss of the most feared family ever. In two days he would be the leader of the greatest family ever.

His morning sickness had intensified greatly. He was scaried that they wouldn't like him or that they would think that he wasn't capable of being Decimo.

Tsuna and his family had been relaxing in the garden. Tsuna was playing with Fran who for a very small baby could already crawl. I-pin, Futa, and Lambo were playing around with a ball while Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, and Bianchi were in the pool. Some of his guardians were practicing while others just relaxed like Kyoya who was sleeping in the shade with Hibird on his head. Nuts was also playing with his baby Fran. Speaking of his baby he touched the small bump on his stomach gently. Relishing the warmth that he felt. His train of thoughts broke when someone gurgled

"Mommy."

Tsuna looked around to see who called him that when he looked down at Fran who had a big smile on his face.

"What did you say Fran?" Tsuna asked. Wanting to think that he just imaganed it.

"Mommy."

Everyone seemed to hear that because they all looked at Fran. Tsuna was shocked that Fran considered him his mommy. Even though he was a boy he felt truly touched. A small smile broke from his mouth. He picked Fran up and said " Yes."

Fran giggled and repeated the word over and over again. Three pair of eyes looked at him with jealousy.

Later that day Tsuna found paint, and color marks on the wall. He ran to his room to find Fran crying as I-pin, Lambo, and Futa drew on the walls.

"What do you three think your doing?" Tsuna aasked quietly. They turned around to find Tsuna looking at them with shame. He gave them time out. Not talking to any of them.

They were now crying as they thought that their Tsuna-nee didn't love them anymore. Tsuna came into their shared room and crouched down.

"WHy did you guys do this. You guys don't act this way. Your not little kids anymore so why act that way. Fran is a baby abd he acts way more grown up then any of you."

Futa sobbed but ansered " You don't love us anymore. You only have time for Fran now, You don't play with us or let us call you mommy but you play and let Fran call you that. You don't need us anymore."

Tsuna stared at them and then laughed quietly "Now why would you think I don't need you guys anymore. I love all three of yo just as much as I love Fran and everyone else. I never said you couldn't call me mommy Futa. I was just really happy with Fran because he's a baby and they shouldn't be able to talke yet."

Tsuna hugged all three as they continued to cry. They sobbed that they were sorry and that they loved him very much. They hiccupped the word Mommy into Tsuna's ears. Tsuna smiled gently as he picked them up and gently set them up in bed tucking them in.

He went down and started cleaning up the mess and when he was down he went to his room to find Fran still awake in his crib.

"Now you don't want to go to sleep eh mister." Fran giggled and Tsuna picked him up and sung him a lulluby

_" Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_Kimi no ashiao sagasu_

_Doka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko wa yume no tochu de_

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi_

_ kaketeku_

_Mich kara hagurete kono_

_ me wo tojiteku_

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_

_Kimi ni ashiato sagasu_

_Doka towa no yasuragi_

_Koko wa yume no tochu de_

_Itsuka subete modorite_

_Sora no hate hitorikiri_

_Anata ga matsu yasuragi_

_Hakari no ato nokoshite_

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi_

_ kaketeku_

_Mich kara hagurete kono_

_ me wo tojiteku_

_Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni _

_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_

_Towa no hikari nokoshite_

_Yurugi no nai tsubasa de_

_Towa no ai wo anata _

_ ni..." By Noria_

Fran was now sleeping peacefully. Tsuna tucked him in and then got ready for bed. He slept peacefully too. No nightmares coming to huant him that night or any other night because he knew that he could protect his family.


	11. Ceremonies and Weddings

Today was the day. The day where Tsuna would be made Vongola. Today was going to be the day when everyone was going to see who the Vongola was.

Tsuna's morning sickness kicked in when he woke up. He ran to the bathroom and threw up for about 20 minutes. A nock on his door was heard before it opened. Squalo came in to find Tsuna kneeling on the floor throwing up. He quickly ran to him and rubbed his big hand over Tsuna's back.

He recieved a greatful smile from Tsuna. They came out of the bathroom and Tsuna picked out his clothes. He picked out a dark blue dress that reached his knees. It was plain with a butterfly design on the top of the breasts with thin straps. Small dark blue flats with white dots and blue ribbons. He put his hair up in a high pony-tail and combed his over grown bangs.

He looked at Squalo who nodded his head and went to Fran. Tsuna dressed Fran in a white baby dress that had a design on the top that was pink with small white shoes that had a big white ribbon at front.

They left his room and made there way to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Tsuna sat beside his grandfather with Ffran in his lap.

"Buon mattino mamma." I-pin, Futa, and Lambo said at the same time with a pink tint to their chubby cheeks. They all stared at them until Tsuna smile softly and answered with

"Buongiorno miei figli." The three looked at him until a big smile maid it to their lips. Tsuna stared at them for a long time before asking "Are you three not going to school today?" They bowed their heads as if trying to disappear. He then looked at his guardians and said Goor Morning to started to giggle happily.

Tsuna turned him around and asked " And why are you so happy chibi-chan." Fran just giggled some more and answered with "Mommy." Tsuna also laughed and finished eating.

His grandfather at that time started saying how the ceremony would be. That he would go and present himself to the other families and then he would say the name of his tutor. After that he would name his right-hand man with the rest of his guardians.

Hayato tensed at the word right-hand man. Tsuna saw this and couldn't help but smirk. Hayato still thought he was not good enough to be his right-hand man. Tsuna felt like laughing but held it in knowing that would be really rude.

Soon enough Lussaria started talking about getting married which led of to the subject of Tsuna getting married to someone. They all looked at him as Levi and Lussaria started asking what kind of wedding he would like and what kind of dress he would wear. Tsuna sat there blushing like and apple but answered the questions.

That he would like to get married to the person he loves. That the wedding didn't have so be big it could be small he didn't care and that he dream dress would be a beautiful white wedding dress that was strapless. The dress had rhinestones on it and there was a bow at the right side of the dress. The bottom of the dress which was the tale bloommed elegently and also rhinestones on the back with the vale that was attached to a tiara. Finishing off with some opened toed high heels shoes that the straps wrapped around his leg. Tsuna blushed as they all stared at him.

Lussaria broke all the tension when he started to squeal and say how adorable that was. Tsuna felt like dying right now. Seeing the faces everyone made he was sure now that they thought he was weird.

The thing that Tsuna didn't was that they weren't shocked but they were imagining the way he would look in it. To say the least they were satisified to say that Tsuna made a wonderful wife.

The ceremony was going to begin in two hours. Tsuna by now was wearing a V-Shaped halter gown, decorated with embroidery and beading is trimmed at the empire and hemline with bands of satin. The corset tie back closure meets a full panel inset on the chapel length train. Its white with Claret. The size for a woman to wear this was 14 but since he was so small he had to get a really really really small high heel shoes that made him look about 5ft4. They are open toed shoes that are a dark red. The srtaps go arond his ankle to get tied up. The shoes have small rhinestones on them. He finished off with some light red lip gloss and dark red eyeliner that brought out his eyes.

He looked at Fran and started changing him. He changed Fran into a white dress that had a dark red color on the rim and the top. It was satin material with a red bow on the left side that had thin small dark red ballerina flats that had sparkles all over with a bow. Tsuna combed Frans hair and curled it.

They made their way to his childrens room to find them all dressed up. I-pin had the same dress but with regular red flats her hair was straightened and reached her waist. Lambo and Futa both had on black suits with black shoes and their hair combed back giving them a gentlemen look.

He nodded his head to them and they left. He was shocked to see how handsome his 'boyfriends' were. They were all wearing a black suit with a white shirt that was accompanied with a satin tie. The buttons on their jackets were left unbotton put it made up more of their bad boy image. Black shoes that shined brightly were worn on thei feet and their hair was combed perfectly into place.

Tsuna couldn't help but blush when he saw them. They were just so handsome and perfect that it got to him as to why they like him. Tsuna felt a light kick in his stomach that he gasped out loud.

"Tsu-chan what's wrong." His mother asked. Tsuna looked at her and smiled before saying "Mom, the baby kicked."

Nana squealed in delight as she moved over to her son and put her hand where his hand was on his stomach. Soon other hands were on his belly waiting for the magic to start. Which it did and really hard to. Tsuna let out a groan from the bit of pain he felt but couldn't really say anything when they all had these dreamy expression on their faces.

"Momma is that my little brother in their?" Lambo asked. They all stared at him until Tsuna just nodded happily. Lambo began to giggle madly which was followed by Fran who thought it was a game. The three little kids went over and over on how much fun they were going to have when the baby gets here.

While walking out of the mansion Tsuna felt possessive hands rap around his waist and another pair of hands grab his hands. He looked up to find out that Kyoya's arms were wrapped around him and that Fon held his right hand and Mammon the left one and Mukuro carried the precious bundle of joy.

The place of the ceremony was a beautiful garden made for a princess that was soon to get married. The ceremony itself wasn't bad since Tsuna didn't make a fool of himself. Presenting his guardians and teachers wasn't that hard. The hardest part was not laughing when he called out his Mare guardians. Man did Xanxus and his group look like idiots with eyes really wide and mouths open. But the biggest surprise was that he actually did get married in that garden.

They had all gotten on one knee except for Lussaria, Spanner, Levi, and Shouichi. They had taken out some small black boxes and propes to him in the simplest way which turned out the hardest because they had all started to fight like the childish people they are. Even though they were chilish he accepted with a happy squeal.

So ok maybe Tsuna didn't get the wedding he wanted. Maybe he didn't get to wear the dress he wanted either. And he must certainly didn't marry the person he thought was normal but hey he wouldn't have it any other way.


	12. The End

He was so wrong. His Husbands only fought for his attention. They would try to see who was the best at everything and I mean everything. Tsuna never got an once of sleep since he could get cofortable now that he was almost due. And Fran that was now about 10 months old. You could say that at this age Fran started getting playful and curiuos with the world or should I say with his Dads' weapons.

The thing that got to Tsuna the most was when he had turned 10 months. They had a big party to celebrate. Lots of people came but it all went down hill when Fran opened his presents. Instead of getting pretty clothes or toys he gets daggers, tonfas, a sword, guns, dynamites, boxing gloves and a small killer robot. Tsuna didn't think it was that bad since he thought Fran would never pick those things up in his life. How wrong was he. The next day Tsuna wakes up to the sound of things being shot,and things exploiting. He runs outside to find his beloved husbands showing their son how to use those weapons. Well lets just say they got to see the scary Tsuna and they never did that again.

Tsuna's belly had grown a bit more but not so big. The little hump on his stomach made him look so adorable. He was eight months and a half. Tsuna couldn't help but think that it was a bad idea when he started getting hit in the stomach. But it went away quickly since he knew he was so happy to be pregenant.

The way he was treated also made him feel so warm inside. Now that he was Vongola he had to accept that his husbands were going to be going on missions and that they were going to get hurt but did it mean he liked it. No. Having to read everything that they wrote always made him sick to his stomach. Having to see how many people they killed made his heart ache but he had to be tough. Although he was Vongola didn't mean he did all the work. When they thought he was working to hard or that he needed a break they would literally carry him out of his office and made him rest. He knew it was really kind but it could sometime get frustrating when he really needed to finish his work.

Now he wished none of this happened. Noe he wishe that he wasn't going into labor. Now he wished that he wasn't going to get opened to get that baby out of him. But it still still happened but not before cursing them all. Before cursing them to hell and back again.

The preocess was horrible even though he didn't feel it. When he saw the baby he couldn't help but think everything was worth it. The big scar on his lower stomach was nothing compared to the happiness he felt right now looking at his baby.

The baby was pretty small. The baby was a boy. He had a small little boy in his hands. His hair was a pitch black. The blackest black you could ever see with little bits of silver, purple, and blond. His eyes which were only opened slightly were so a beautiful color. He didn't know how it happened but his baby's big eyes were a scarlet color. His body a pale white that could rival the snow. two pairs of small hands that had five finger on each. And two pairs of feet that also had five each.

"D'angelo." was the thing Tsuna whispered and they all knew that he had just named the baby. A perfect name for the baby theyh couldn't help but agreee since he did come from an angel.

Staying in bed was something that he didn't like. He couldn't even go to the restroom without help and to Tsuna that was pretty pathetic. He was always in bed but that didn't mean he was alone. His four adorable babies would come in and tell him how they day at school was. He wasn't completely alone in bed either if you know what I mean.

Two months later when he was well out of bed Tsuna found out a good descovery. He was pregnant yet again by the same guys. Tsuna couldn't help but think that they were going to want him to be pregnant all the time. I mean seriously he couldn't stay unpregnant for about two months. Ohh and the happy news is that this time he was going have twins this time and they were both going to be boys. So it wasn't bad well that's what they said because they could now expand the Vongola family more.

Over the few months Futa, Lambo, and I-pin were going to graduate from second grade. They even said that there was going to be a surprise for all of them. Tsuna was so looking foward to seeing on three of them on stage. They were all going to go to third grade and he couldn't be happier about it. Even if they were in the mafia they still got a normal life. No one knew their were the kids of the Vongola and he would be damned if someone found out and tried to hurt them.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at that. He was able to go out for the first time in months. He had been coopped up in the house by his family not just his husbands but by everyone.

Tsuna woke up bright and early. Taking a quick bath before either Fran or D'angelo awoke. He went to his closet with a silver towel wrapped around him. He chose a blue summer dress that was a deep blue. It had four layers that were ruffled. The traps were thin with some gladiator sandals that were a deep blue. And then he finished with straighting his hair.

When Fran and D'angelo awoke he tooke them a bath and changed them. Fran wore a small red summer dress with thins straps. It was designed with a flower as its picture. It was an Alfa Sun dress with red gladiator sandals and his hair in two poni-tails.

D'angelo wore a pink dress that had three layers. The neck and shoulders were adorned with sequins. 3 tiers of chiffon flow gracefull down. With pink gladiator sandals. Hair just combed with a butterfly berratte.

They went down to find everyone ready. Tsuna almost laughed as he saw Dino try to tie I-pin's hair with a red silk ribbon like the color of her dress. He cleared his throat to get his attention but also got everyone's elses attention. He started blushing as Mukuro held out his hand waiting for Tsuna to take it. He slowly grabbed it to find warm lips pressed against his knuckles as a hand went to rub his belly.

Tsuna laughed when Bel pulled Mukuro away from him with an angry glare before looking back at him and smiled softly mouthing the words that always got to Tsuna.

Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei, Hayato, Takeshi, Xanxus, Bel, Mammon, Squalo, Reborn, Colonnello, Fon, Spanner, Shouichi, and Dino had been abke to tell him that they love him. But he isin't even able to say the firts word. He knew he loved them but he couldn't say it.

D'angelo and Fran started to cry before Tsuna could even say anything to Bel. Takeshi and Spanner got cose to Tsuna. Spanner took Fran from him and Takeshi took D'angelo from him. They both gave them their bottles and the babies quieted down quickly.

Tsuna couldn't help the excitiment that was coursing through him. He was couldn't help the gitters that sailed through his body like a rocket. All three of his babies were growing up and soon Fran and D'angelo would to. Soon they would have to get involved even though he didn't want them to.

The elementry school was beautiful. It was a a light scarlet color. The school was four stories high and very wide. They got out of the limo and Tsuna excusted himself and went to the bathroom. Tsuna stared at the mirror for a long time as he tried to control himself. While he was calming down his razing down his heart the ceremony had begun. The music cut down on Tsuna's relaxation and he hurried out to find Lambo, I-pin, and Futa standing in the middle of the stage with a piece of paper in their hands.

When Tsuna went in everything stopped. All heads turned his way and he couldn't help but get flushed. He walked down the aisle giving hem a confident smile as if saying to go on. When he made it to the row in which his husbands sat arms wrapped around him. He was pulled into Reborn's lap. Colonnello put his hand on Tsuna's thigh.

Futa took Lambo's and I-pin's papers and ripped them.

"All three of us wrote the same thing so I don't think you want to hear it two more times. My name is Futa. My sister's name is I-pin and my broter name is Lambo. The person we look up to the most in this world is our mommy. Our mommy is a very kind person. Our mommy's name is Tsuna. Tsuna is the best person in the world. Our mommy is very gentle. The thing is that what our mommy does is something very important. The most important person every. The thing that we see is that everyone fall in love with our mommy. Where she works is somewhere dark that doesn't get light. Our mommy is that light that brightens everything around mommy. Tsuna has saved so many lives. Our family is getting even bigger now that our mommy has gotten married. Our mommy adopted a baby that's name is Fran. And our mommy just had a baby that's 2 months. And another one is on the way. We all love our mommy so much."

Tsuna by now had tears in his eyes at what he heard. Not much later after they ceremony some men that thought Tsuna was a girl and single made a move on him. The teachers came over and asked who 'she' was.

"Oh me. Well I'm Tsuna. The mother of the three little devils that you have in your class."

They all couldn't believe that Tsuna was a mother. A 'girl' at the age of 14 shouldn't even be close to being a mother. But Tsuna didn't care. she didn't care because as she looked at her loved ones.

"Hey guys." Tsuna yelled as they left the school. They turned around and with a bright smile Tsuna said those words that they have all been dying for.

Yea she wouldn't change anything because this was was only once in a life time.


End file.
